


Ivy's Mystery Date

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: After dating Kite Man for a couple of weeks, Ivy finds herself in love with someone else. To figure out what to do with these feelings, she broke up with Chuck and after a while decides to pursue her true feelings. With the help of Harley, she plans the perfect date and awaits the answer. Who has stolen Ivy’s heart and what will they say?
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Ivy's Mystery Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I had an idea for. Thought I'd share it and give you guys some stuff to read. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. All characters are property of DC Comics.

Ivy walked into the mall, looking for her best friend. She had looked all over Gotham for Harley and couldn’t find her anywhere. She went into every shop she could enter and called out the woman’s name, hoping to get a response. _“Harley? Where the fuck are you?!”_ She went into another shop and suddenly heard Harley’s voice coming from downstairs.

 _“Ivy? I’m down here! Sorry, I was just getting ice cream.”_ Harley walked upstairs and looks into the hazel green pearls that were Ivy’s eyes. _“Do ya want some?”_ She looked at her best friend with a soft but genuine smile.

 _“No, thanks, Harls. Wait, what flavours do you have?”_ Ivy looks back with a small smile and turned her head a few inches sideways to see Clayface and King Shark going outside. She whispers: _“Good. They left.”_

Harley’s smile got bigger. _“I got vanilla, chocola-”_ She stopped halfway her sentence and looks at Ivy. _“What was that, Pammy?”_ She asked with a bit of a frown. She looked at what Ivy was looking at and saw two of her crew members leave the mall. _“Where the hell are they going?”_

 _“No idea, but um, you were telling me what flavours ice cream you got from the store.”_ The jade-skinned woman looked back at her friend and smiled widely. _“Come on, spill. You made me crave pistachio ice cream so you better have brought it.”_ She laughed a bit and nodded at the sofa downstairs. _“Can we talk down there?”_

Harley nodded and started going down the stairs but stopped in the middle to look at Ivy. She smiled widely and ran down. _“Race ya!”_ She looked back a few times to see Ivy leaping down, skipping a few steps with every jumps and catching up with Harley faster than she expected. Ivy started laughing as she jumped down one last time and landed down the stairs.

 _“I believe I just kicked your butt, Quinn.”_ She looked at her best friend with a wide smile. She started talking in a very deep and dramatic voice. _“Show me the ice cream or perish!”_ As they both started laughing, Harley got down too and walked to the freezer and got two bowls of ice cream out, one filled to the edge with chocolate ice cream and one full with pistachio flavoured ice cream. _“Here ya go, Pammie. Pistachio ice cream, your favourite.”_

Ivy took the bowl of ice cream out of Harley’s surprisingly soft hands and took two spoons. She handed one of them to her crazy friend and sat down in the worn out sofa. She sighed a little and dug into her ice cream. _“We should get new couches, Harls. This one’s a little old.”_ She watched as Harley sat down next to her and groaned. _“You’re right, Red. We should totally get new furniture.”_ She pulled her legs up and dug into the bowl of ice cream in her hands. _“Did ya need me for something?”_ She looked at the half eaten bowl of cold sweets in her best friend’s hands and giggled.

Ivy let the spoon full of pistachio flavoured ice melt in her mouth and looks into Harley’s light blue eyes. _“Yeah, I kind of need your help, Harls.”_ She rested the spoon in her bowl and put it down next to her. She saw Harley’s eyes following her hands on looking back at her face. _“Sure, Ives. What do ya need my help with? Is it a bank robbery? Do we need to kill some toxic waste dumpers? Ooh, please tell me it involves a lot of bashing in heads.”_ Harley’s eyes lit up at the thought of kicking ass. She had missed the old-fashioned crime ever since she teamed up with her crew to take down the big fishes in the ocean.

Harley kept looking at Ivy and sat up. _“Does it?”_ Ivy sighed and looked away for bit, only to turn her face towards Harley once again with a big smile. _“Not this time, Harley. This is a little bit more of a personal matter.”_ Harley’s shoulders slouched a bit but she then sat back up with a tiny smile on her face. “You never ask me for help with personal matters. It’s gotta be important. What’s on your mind, Pam-A-Lamb?”

Ivy smiled at the nickname and Harley’s enthusiasm to help her with a personal problem. _“You know I broke things off with Kite Man a couple of weeks ago, right?”_ She watched Harley think for a second and then nod. _“Well, I didn’t really do it because something was wrong between us. I did it because… I’m in love with someone else, Harley. And my feelings for them are stronger than my feelings for Chuck ever were.”_

Harley gasped a bit and looked Ivy in the eyes. _“I gotta say, Red, I did not expect to hear that. You aren’t exactly one to fall in love with one person, let alone two!”_ She kept looking into Ivy’s eyes with a bit of a worried and sad face, but she hid it with a faint smile. _“Yeah, I know, Harley. I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to do with these feelings and I decided I’m willing to take the risk.”_ Ivy exhaled heavily after telling her best friend what her decision was and took her ice cream back into her hands.

_“Red, that’s awesome! How can I help?”_

Ivy smiled widely back and took a spoon full of her favourite ice cream in her mouth and let it melt. _“Well, I was thinking… What’s the best way to tell someone how you feel about them? So, I asked Clayface and King Shark and they both say the same thing.”_

Harley looked at Ivy and said the same thing at the exact same time. _“A romantic dinner.”_ Both of them started laughing uncontrollably and Harley accidentally dropped her ice cream but didn’t care and kept laughing. _“That sounds like them, alright. So, are you going to do it? Are you going to have a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant?”_ Ivy looked up at the roof windows and smiled.

 _“I was actually thinking about doing it on the roof. It’s easier. If they reject me, I can come down here to be alone for a bit and if they accept me as their girlfriend, we can come down here together to hang out in the warmth of the building.”_ Ivy looked into Harley’s eyes, looking for a hint of approval to use the mall’s roof.

Harley nodded with a smile. _“Of course you can use the roof! It’s an important date. Now, what do you want me to do? Want me to skiddaddle?”_ Ivy shook her head softly. _“No, I need your help planning it all. If that’s ok, at least.”_

Harley turned her face away for a bit and started to see a little blurry because of some upcoming tears. She pushed the back in and turns face back to Ivy. _“'Course that’s ok, Ive!_ _If it’ll make ya happy, I’ll do anythin’”_ She tried to smile but knew it probably looked fake. Ivy pretended not to notice it and smiled. _“Thanks, Harls. It means a lot to me that you’ll help me with this. So, um, what should I take care of first?”_

Harley pretended to take a minute although she already knew how to plan a date. She’d done it so many times. Mostly in her mind of course because who knows how Ivy would react if she knew Harley had a massive crush on her. _“Hmm, I think ya could start with the food, since you already have a location.”_ She pointed up at the roof.

Ivy started thinking about what food her mystery date would like. _“If I’m honest, I think I’ll just make a huge pizza to share. It’s easy and everybody likes pizza, right? I know sh-”_ She blushes a little. _“I mean, I know he likes pizza a lot.”_

Harley smiled a little. _“A pizza guy? I can get behind that! If he’s anything like me, he’ll adore you for makin’ pizza for him.”_ One look into the hazel green eyes of her dream girl was enough to get tears in Harley’s eyes again. This time, Ivy saw it and frowned. _“Harley, what’s wrong?”_

 _“What? Nothin’! I’m just happy for ya. You found real love, Ives. I just want ya to be happy, ya know that.”_ Harley wiped the tears away and wanted to take her bowl of ice cream but saw it had fallen on the ground and had already melted through the cracks on the shattered bowl. _“Aw! That was one of my favourite bowls!”_ Ivy chuckled a little.

Before Harley could protest, Ivy had already put her finger on Harley’s lips. The crazy clown noticed how soft Ivy’s finger was and wanted nothing more than to push her hand away and press her own lips against her best friend’s, but she knew she couldn’t. She was helping her plan a date with some random guy, for Pete’s sake!

 _“Consider it a gift for helping me plan all of this.”_ Ivy smiled and chuckled as she watched Harley trying to protest but eventually give in. _“Thanks, Red.”_

 _“Anyway, we should probably go to the supermarket for the ingredients I’ll need to make that pizza and, um, a salad. I’ll just make me a salade.”_ Ivy giggled a little and stood up from the sofa they had sat in for the past fifteen minutes. Harley watched Ivy walk to the kitchen and put her bowl in the dishwasher. She sighed a little and stood up with a fake smile.

 _“We also need to stop at the clothing store. I can’t let you go on a date in that outfit and I doubt you got a lot of variety in your closet.”_ She turned her head sideways looking at Ivy and waiting for an answer.

Ivy seemed shocked. _“Excuse me?”_ She took Harley’s hand, her fingers softly pushing into Harley's flesh but still gentle enough for Harley to pull it away if she wanted to. If she wanted to. She pulled her to her room and swung the door of her closet open. _“Take a look.”_ As she herself looked in her closet, she realized she’d made a huge mistake.

It took every ounce of Harley’s willpower not to dive in Ivy’s closet and smell her clothes or to push Ivy on her bed and kiss her. Instead, she tried to remain calm and focused on Ivy’s wardrobe. _“Let’s see. Leather jacket, white shirt and green pants. Leather jacket, white shirt and green pants. Oh, look at that! Leather jacket, green shirt and green pants. It’s a miracle!”_ She started laughing and put her hand on Ivy’s shoulder to maintain balance. _“You’re right, Ives. A whole lot of variety.”_

Ivy looked at her helper with a little bit of annoyance. _“Ha, ha, ha, Harley. Fine, we’ll stop at the clothing store but only if I get to choose what I’m buying. And I’m buying you something nice too.”_ Harley tried to resist but Ivy was already walking away. She hastily followed her downstairs and jumped in front of her.

The redhead looked down a bit and pierced right through Harley’s fake smile. _“Spill. Something’s wrong and I need to know what it is. We’re not leaving until you tell me.”_

_“Ive! Your date, your guy… I can wait.”_

_“Harley, you’re my best friend. You’re more important than anything or anyone. Come on, spill.”_ She looked at Harley who tried to get out of the situation but failed and gave in. _“All of this, helping you plan a date with who sounds like the love of your life… It’s made me realize I’ve never experienced true love. All I’ve ever had was a bunch of crappy dates and relationships and then, well, Joker. But it’s all fine. Let’s go now.”_

Ivy nodded slightly and walked outside with a small smile on her face. She walked closely to Harley who now had to cover her face to hide her fiery red cheeks. _“Thanks again, Harley. You don’t know how much you’re helping me right now with this.”_ Harley smiled and nodded at Ivy’s comment but kept walking in silence.

After a while, the two best friends arrived at the clothing store and went inside. Harley immediately started going through the stacks of clothes and came back with at least ten skirt and five pairs of pants. _“Go on. Take these and go try them on.”_ She pushed Ivy towards the little cubes where the latter then started trying on the clothes Harley had brought her. Harley waited outside the curtain and looked up.

Getting a ton of compliments from Harley was fun, but Ivy really needed to make a choice. She had tried on the entire pile of clothes Harley had thrown her way and now she had to choose between a turquoise skirt and a red jacket combined with a green shirt (Ivy’s request, she needed at least one green item) and a black pair of jeans put together with a green shirt that said “Green luv forever”. Harley pushed Ivy towards the first option because she _“looked cuter in the skirt”_ and that was eventually the outfit Ivy chose for her big date of the next date.

A couple of hours later, Harley and Ivy had finished buying everything and Harley had helped Ivy make the dough for the pizza bottom. She had said pizza was the only thing her mother had ever taught her to make and she humbly mentioned she won a few prizes with her famous pizzas.

Seated back in the sofa, the blonde looked deep into the beautiful pools of green Ivy saw the world through. _“Today was fun, Ive. We haven’t hung out like that in ages. First, you were constantly with Kite Man and then your needed ‘time to think’”._

Ivy looked down with a smile. _“Yeah, today was fun.”_ Her smile slowly starting fading. _“I’m really sorry, Harls. I just really needed to figure out what to do with these feelings. But I promise I’ll make more time for you. I mean, I might need some time alone if his answer won’t be what I hope it’ll be, but we’ll spend more time together. I promise.”_

 _“Hey, can you please tell me about him? At least tell me his name or what he’s like. I’ve been waiting all day for you to give me_ something _but you kept your little mouth shut.”_ Harley sat on her feet and put her hands between her legs, leaning forward a little in expectation.

 _“I won’t tell you his name but I guess I could tell you a little about him. We met years ago but I’ve never mentioned him before. I’ve kind of always liked him deep down but I never said anything because…”_ Ivy looked down. _“I didn’t think he was into me. But now I’m pretty confident he is so I’m just going to risk it and hope for the best. Happy now?”_

Harley nodded and pretended to be happy for Ivy. _“Thanks, Red. I’m still a little pissed about you not telling me his name but at least now I’m a little closer to who he is. And as long as he’s good to you, I’m happy for you.”_

 _“He’s the best.”_ Ivy smiled widely and blushed a little bit. _“Anyway, I should go to bed. Big day tomorrow.”_

 _“Yeah, get some rest. I’ll, um, I’ll steer clear from the mall tomorrow so you can have your date in peace.”_ Harley bit her lip so she wouldn’t start crying in front of Ivy and looked down. “Night, Pam-A-Lamb.” She went to her room and let herself fall onto the bed. After a while of laying on her bed in silence, she allowed a tear to roll down her cheek and saw the little wet spot on her pillow.

Ivy nodded and went upstairs too with a smile and fell asleep as soon as she had changed into her nightwear and her head touched her pillow.

**_The next day, around 4 pm_ **

Ivy had just finished making the biggest pizza she could fit in the oven at the mall and had prepared a salade for herself. She looked over at the clock and decided to go upstairs to take a shower. On her way up, she saw Harley laying on her own bed with a bit of sad face so Ivy decided to check up on her best friend.

Harley saw Ivy approaching her room and wiped the tear that had fallen down her right cheek. She looked at her door and smiled as soon as Ivy opened it further. _“Hey, Ive. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your big date?”_

Ivy nodded and smiled. _“I know but you looked a little down so I thought I’d check up on you first.”_ Harley smiled a little more.

 _“It’s really not necessary. I’m fine, just still thinking about what I told you yesterday.”_ She sighed. _“Anyway, I should get going now.”_

Ivy closed the door. _“I want you to stay. I might need you if something goes wrong with the setting or if he doesn’t like me. Is it ok if I call you?”_ She looked into the sad, blue eyes of the girl in front of her.

Harley thought about it and eventually nodded slightly before sighing almost unnoticeably. _“Fine. Just, um, promise me you won’t let me distract you.”_

 _“Of course not, Harls. Big night, remember? I should really hop in the shower now.”_ Ivy turned around after Harley opened the door and walked out. She skipped a little walking to her bedroom and the bathroom attached to it. She took off her leather jacket and carefully threw it onto her bed. Walking into the bathroom, she pulled her shirt off and stepped out of her pants. After undoing herself of her underwear, she turned the shower on and got in.

Harley was sitting in her room, wearing headphones and listening to music while going through her contacts on her phone. For a “sidekick”, as most people referred to her as, she had quite a lot of big supervillain contacts. Sure, there was a minor villain and even sidekick every now and then, but she was more focused on deleting the people hellbent on destroying her. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and looked up from her phone, seeing Ivy covered in a towel. Nothing but a towel.

 _“Hey, Harls. Um, sorry to barge in like this,”_ she looked down at the towel she held up with her hands, _“but I think you still have my clothes in the bag. I believe I gave it to you yesterday so you had that skirt and blouse I bought you. Could you look?”_

Harley was a bit startled at the sight of Ivy wearing nothing but a towel but she eventually regained consciousness and took the bag. She fished Ivy’s gifts out of it and handed the redhead her bag. _“Here you go, Ives.”_

 _“Thanks, Harls. Sorry again about all of this.”_ She chuckled a bit and walked away with the bag. Once she got in her room, she put on her underwear and emptied out the bag of clothes on her bed. She put on the carefully chosen clothes and headed up to the roof.

Harley saw Ivy passing her room in her newly bought clothes and sighed. She started thinking. _“Really wish you’d wear that outfit to go out with me, Red. You look so cute in it…”_ She sighs again and goes back to the video she was watching before.

_**About twenty minutes later** _

Ivy looked at the time and took her phone. She opened her texts with Harley and started typing. _“Harls, could you come to the roof, please? I need you right now. And maybe put on the stuff I bought you? You didn’t show me what you looked like in it while we were at the store and I want to see. See you in a second.”_ Ivy looked at her phone and read Ivy’s text. She could help but smile a little. If Ivy ‘needed her’, it must have meant her date either stood her up and rejected her. Maybe there was still hope left for her. She texted back a short _“Sure. Be right there.”_ and changed into the blue shirt, green jacket and black shorts Ivy had bought her. She ran upstairs and sprayed some deodorant before opening the door to the roof and seeing Ivy waiting for her.

Ivy smiled at the sight of Harley coming out of the doorway. _“Hey Harls. Glad you made it. Pizza?”_ She nodded at the table with quite a big pizza and a salade on it.

Harley was a little confused. _“Pizza? For me? Did your date leave you hanging?”_ She saw the pizza was still smoking as if it had just come out of the oven. _“Ivy? What’s going on?”_

Ivy moved a chair for Harley who sat down hesitantly. _“You know, you’re one of the smartest people I know, Harley. I seriously thought you would’ve already figured it out.”_

 _“Figured out what?”_ Harley had an idea of what Ivy meant but didn’t want to assume anything in case she was wrong.

 _“We planned this whole evening for us, Harley. I’m not in love with some guy. I’m in love with my best friend, you.”_ Ivy smiled and put her hand on Harley’s.

Harley got tears in her eyes. She screamed a little and jumped up from her chair. _“I was hoping this would happen!”_ She sat down on Ivy’s lap and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck. _“I’m in love with you too, Ivy. I’ve known for so long but with-”_ She got interrupted by Ivy’s lips pressing against hers and Harley went with it, finally feeling Ivy’s lips on hers instead of on her cheek.

As the night went on and Harley and Ivy talked about their feelings for each other, both of them agreed on a lot of things but the one thing they were the most certain about? They’d love each other for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave a comment and tell me, please. It's much appreciated. Also, if anyone wants to draw Ivy or Harley in their outfits, please send it to me on Discord @PoisonIvy123#9047 or on Instagram @poisonivy1239


End file.
